Pride and Joy
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gabriel has made many an enemy in his day, and when one comes back for revenge they will stop at nothing to make him suffer, even if it means going after his children, and, so, fearing for their lives he leaves the Winchesters in charge of his Pride and Joys, his two seven year old sons as he runs for his life (and hopefully theirs as well).
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that came to mind while surfing Spotify.. Hope you like it!**

**AN: So, in this Bobby is not dead, he is in fact very much a live! And The whole Cage thing never happened either!**

**OH! I almost forgot! And Chuck is God. But thats already common knowledge!**

* * *

Dean sure as hell wasn't expecting this when he had woken up this morning.

Sam either.

Nor Bobby.

Let it be said that none of the resident hunters were expecting the awaiting sight for them when they had entered Bobby's kitchen.

That sight was one of Castiel, the trench-coated still-trying-to-understand-humanity-angel, serving children of all beings breakfast. Dean got over his shock at the two new visitors and made his way into the room, sniffing at the sizzling skillet on the stove.

"Cas, man I didn't know you knew how to cook!"

"Way to see the real issue here Dean"

Sam was over his initial shock as well it seemed.

"Cas, please don't tell me they are yours."

Castiel looked up from where he was piling chocolate products on top of the twin sized pancakes.

Dean looked over his shoulder at the two tykes sitting at the counter eyeballing the food waiting for them Dean got too close it seemed as he was stopped by a low snarling sound coming from the two tykes feet. Castiel spoke up, didn't move to stop the mutt should he jump at Dean, but spoke up in a shaky sort of voice.

"Fenris enough, he is no harm to you nor your brothers"

Laying there, on the floor, as if protecting the two tykes was a large wolf-dog. German Shepard maybe. Still snarling at Dean, the look in its eyes making it seem as if it was warning Dean to take another step, come on do it. One of the two tykes glanced away from his teeth rooting meal and lightly kicked the animal in the snout.

"Stop it Fenny, Daddy saids to be nice"

Dean found he couldn't look away as he was sure that the beast was going to bite off the offending appendage any moment now. Sam looked away, and back again, at the giggle the child emitted as the beast yapped playfully and licked at the tiny toes hanging in its face. The boy giggled and withdrew his foot immediately.

The beast of a dog laid its head back down, but continued on glaring at Dean as the hunter went to lean against the opposite counter. Castiel brought the two plates over to the tykes and the dug in, rather messily, but happily. The adults in the room took a moment to watch them eat, before Castiel turned on the hunters and suddenly it was down to business.

"Cas are they your angelbabies?"

Castiel didn't look amused, nor the kiddos at the counter, and if Dean didn't know any better he would swear that the mutt on the floor gave him an exasperated look too. The two tykes finished their meals and hopped down from their stools. The tiny brunette stumbled as he landed but was quickly steadied by the mutt who had stood up faster then thought possible. Tiny green eyes (eerily familiar green eyes that Sam and Dean would note that they should have noticed sooner) peered up at Castiel curiously, the trench cat wearing angel nodded absentmindedly.

Snapping their fingers, the pajamas immediately turned into matching green jumpers.

They grinned at each other and ran out, past Bobby (who everyone had forgot was in the room), to the back door with the monstrous mutt behind them.

"To answer your question, No they are not mine. They are Gabriel's sons, as is the wolf. He would like me to ask you to watch over them for him. Oh yes, I almost forgot," Castiel paused and reached into his pocket pulling out a small envelope, he glanced at the name on the back and handed it over to the Winchesters,"He asked me to give this to you"

_Dear Freakchesters,_

_Hold back the tears I know your shedding for me, I'm not as dead as you thought. But I am in a bit of a predicament and need you two dunderheads to do me a favor. If your reading this then that means that Cas has found you and you've formally met my little Pride and Joys. The little kiddos are my kiddos, Jackie and Danny Nolan, or Lokison if you're in the type of circle. _

_Anywho, I'll come back for them in a bit, after the 'issue' has passed._

_Since I'm leaving you with my Pride and Joy I must let you know some things. If anything, and I mean anything, happens to my little boys it will be on your heads. I'm serious, do you have any idea what it means to have one of Heaven's princes as you enemy, let me be the one to tell you that it does not end well for that party. _

_One more thing buckos, Jackie loves his Uncle Lucy (and vise versa) so don't be surprised if that Devil of a Man pays my little man a visit (see what I did there don't tell him I said that by the way he's not finding them a funny as I do)._

_Alrighty thats it boys. _

_WAIT! I almost forgot, the dog who Dean keeps referring to as a mutt is my son as well, Fenris, he's, something (Me and his mother don't get on very well) but he's watching out for his brothers and updating me on everything that happens, so make sure his reports are boring Boys, or you'll regret it._

_Keep it shaking (and have my kiddos in bed by 8), _

_The best Trickster in the Business AKA Gabriel_

"No Cas absolutely not"

"Dean you can not ignore a request from an Archangel"

"Watch me"

So that was how Sam found himself playing outside with two kids. Two very powerful, but not completely in control kids, who had the power of an archangel and a trickster god.

It was 7:45 in the evening when Sam finally came trudging back into the house, covered in dirt, and tired as all get out. He crashed down on the couch beside his brother and ran a hand over his face. Dean simply looked up at him from cleaning his gun.

"Busy day?"

Sam looked unamused at Dean's attempt at humor, "Dean, they are monsters, monsters with an extra boost of power, monsters who have no control over the power they wield"

"That's why I'm here"

Both spun towards the voice, the gun in Dean's hands clicking back into place, loaded and ready.

They were met with the twin monsters in matching green silk pajamas, Jackie on the strangers back and Danny standing on their foot arms wrapped around his thigh, and the bluest eyes that either hunter had ever seen.

The blonde haired blue eyed man stepped out of the shadows with the mutt at his heels.

Uncle Lucy had arrived.

* * *

**Soo? Should I continue or leave it as a oneshot? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guests: I'm so happy you liked it! I'll try continue it! **

**Keacdragon: Thanks! I'm happy that you thought it was funny! Uncle Lucy is indeed home!**

**Hylia'grace: Thanks, I wasn't sure at first, but figured that there should be stories that involve Gabe Aka Loki's other children as well. I totally hadn't even noticed the name change though, I am using a software that automatically changes words that it assumes is wrong when it really isn't... Kind of annoying actually, but thanks for the heads up! **

**Ooshaboosha: Thanks! I'll try and continue!**

**AN: So why is Uncle Lucy here? Whats Gabriel done now? How will the Winchesters deal with not only the two mini monsters but Uncle Lucy as well?**

"What are you doing here Lucifer?"

The blonde man ignored Dean's question as he smiled down at Danny as he wiggled his foot and the little boy giggled. He made no attempt to hide his eye role when Dean's gun clicked into place.

"If you shoot me and miss accidentally hitting one of my nephews, it won't be Gabriel you will have to worry about, and it mostly won't be me either. Michael and I do not agree on much, but our nephews are the one thing we do agree on"

"Then answer the question and blood don't have to start spilling"

Lucifer once again rolled his eyes as he stepped forward, more like limped with his little seven year old add on at the hip, he didn't even have to touch the weapon let alone get close enough to as he snapped his fingers while simultaneously falling down on the couch next to the distressed hunter, the gun in Dean's hand turning into a grey feather.

Both hunters watched mesmerized as Lucifer happily scooped the little boy up off his foot and brought him forward into his lap. His brother not far behind. The large wolf-dog layed down at his feet, its head resting on the ex-archangels foot. The twins happily snuggled into Lucifer's lax grip and their silent but noticeable four legged protector gave a sound that could be taken as a sigh of content when Lucifer wiggled his toes into its soft looking furry neck.

"Now, to answer your questions without the need for violence."

Dean was half tempted to yell at the ex-archangel to bring his gun back, but a look from Sam, and the words died at his lips. He'd settle for some answers.

"My dearest Baby Brother has always had a knack for finding trouble."

As Lucifer spoke, he absentmindedly adjusted the twins in his lap and ran his fingers through their light brown locks.

"When he had first found himself in this situation, he was more worried that his sons would be used as a sort of leverage you could say."

"But who is after him?"

Leave it to Sam to ask the important questions here. Lucifer paused in his absentminded movements and met the younger hunter with a level gaze. The younger hunter seemed to be the brains in this little duo, as Lucifer was starting to come to such conclusions. He went back to his movements as he answered the younger hunters question.

"I'm not sure of the name, I believe that they are Norse, however, or Egyptian, they are all the same to me honestly. Anyway, Gabriel had angered them way back, and I mean way way back, and now that they aren't hiding and licking their wounds they have decided to come out of hiding and take their revenge."

Lucifer was silent for a moment, Sam could practically see the mans brain spinning trying to remember who was after his little brother.

"Oh, yes, I believe one of them was Anhur, Egyptian God of War."

Dean looked confused for a moment. An expression that did not go unnoticed by their unexpected somewhat unwanted visitor. The hunter just didn't understand why some Egyptian God would be mad at Gabriel, he was an annoyance, sure, but still. That wasn't really a reason to be holding a grudge this long and hunt him, or his family (mostly his kids in Dean's opinion) down in cold vengeance.

"Honestly, Dean, I understand your not really that well versed in your biblical stories, and even though your trench-coated loyal puppy is correct in the area of the bible not being as accurate as it should be, you have to have at least a small retaining knowledge of our Fathers scourge on Egypt and the freeing of His people. Who do you think led the messages and such in the 'battle' it was not a cupid, Gabriel does no retain the title of Messenger for nothing you know"

Sam digested this information, as did Dean, and their conclusions could not be any more apart.

"He was worried for their safety, even if they hadn't went after the boys, they could and Gabriel doesn't want them to be put in that sort of danger."

"Why do we protect the brats, it may just be me, but if he was dumb enough to anger them enough for it to last this long, I say we hand them over and call it even"

Lucifer's face darkened at Dean's statement, and if possible, the room seemed to darken with it. He ignored Sam for a moment as he put his nephews down on the couch softly, startling the wolf-dog at his feet, as he shot up and had the elder hunter by the throat in a matter of moments. Dean's mistake, and flaw, being his mouth as he realized that he had momentarily forgotten that this was Lucifer he was talking too, what with him being so cooperative in giving answers and all. But was quickly reminded as to why he should never make this mistake again, nor that he should have made it in the first place.

"Don't you ever say that again. I am not my brother who follows you like some lost little puppy. I am watching you, as is much of Heaven, as you are left with Gabriel's children. I can and will make the rack look like a holiday if you ever make suggestions like that ever again. Gabriel was told to send the plagues to Egypt, he did not want to, but when Father gives you an order, you do it. You've hunted monsters your entire life, and yet the biggest monster I have ever seen is under my hand at the moment. If you think Gabriel is bad when he 'plays' the sludge of humanity then repeat your opinion of what we should do with his children while he is around and see what he does. If I had to choose one of my brothers to not anger, it would not be Michael, it would be Gabriel. Watch what you allow yourself to say"

"Uncle Lucy"

And it was the soft voice of the seven year old on the couch where the angered angel had once been seated that changed everything. Lucifer immediately let Dean's neck go, his gaze softening as he turned back to his nephew in the manner only a caring uncle can do.

"Yes little Jay Jay?"

The little brunette rubbed at his eyes, sleep still pulling at him, his gaze never wavering off of the blonde man he called out to.

"Why is it so quiet?"

It took them all a moment to realize the significance of the small question. Lucifer's face went through an arrangement of emotions; confusion, understanding, anger, fear, and worry. Sam looked back and forth between the Uncle and Nephews.

"Are they connected to angel radio? Is that silent?"

Lucifer shook his head in a way that can only be described as horror.

"They could hear Gabriel, as they are his children"

"Could?"

Both twins were awake now, looking at their Uncle with large green eyes and the large wolf-dog jumped up, growling from behind them.

"Now, he is silent"

Something was wrong, something was horribly undeniably wrong.

**Sooo? Whats happened? Whats wrong with Gabriel? Why is it quiet now? Is he going to be ok? Will they come after the twins? **


	3. Chapter 3

**thatcrazyjellfish: Thank you! I love that you love it!**

**Keacdragon: Thanks! I love the fact that you love it! It is a unique twist right! There's something about misunderstood good ole Uncle Luci that catches me! **

**Ooshaboosha: Something bad, no doubt! I hate having to hurt him, cause he's so amazingly fun, but I must. Uncle Lucy is my fav to write! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/ followed this fic, it means the world to me! **

Lucifer tried getting the kids back to sleep, but what with the silence on the other end, they all but refused.

Danny started whimpering about his daddy, Jay not far behind. The wolf dog tried to calm their tears when they began falling by licking them away, but nothing helped.

"Uncle Lucy, why is Daddy so quiet? Were we bad? Does he not love us anymore?"

Neither of the two Winchesters had ever seen Lucifer look so sad by a single statement before. The blonde ex-archangel made to bend to their level, but stopped moving for a moment unsure of what to say. It took him a moment but he figured it out in the end.

"Never believe for a moment that you two are not the most important thing in your daddy's life. He would do anything for you in a heart beat. He would never just go silent like this unless..."

"Is daddy ok Uncle Lucy?"

Lucifer touched Danny's cheek in a tender sort of fashion neither Winchester had ever seen from the man. He nodded softly and touched a finger to both little boys foreheads. The both fell softly back onto the couch, clutching at each other unconsciously in their sleep. The wolf dog at their feet growled firmly at Lucifer. The devil merely ruffled his head with a warning of ' don't make me knock you out to Fenny' before moving aside and allowing him access to his younger brothers.

He spun back to the Brothers Winchester, "I'm going to go see what's happened, or at least, if Michael knows anything. If Gabriel doesn't want to be found, then he won't be. But now that he is so quiet it is becoming alarming-"

"What do we do with two atomic mini bombs? Why not give them to their mom or something?"

Lucifer glared at Dean for interrupting him.

"She is no longer on Earth. She... died... a little while after they turned five. Listen, they are still too young to experience anything remotely dangerous. Visions, premonitions maybe, but barely that even. Do not worry, they should stay asleep for a good portion of the day."

Lucifer looked over at his nephews sadly, "However, keep an eye on them none the less, there have never been nephilim born to an archangel before, it is hard to say how similar they will grow to that of lower angel nephilim. They will be a greater target for monsters, and what ever is after Gabriel."

He turned back to them, his eyes like ice, burning ice.

"Watch them as if your life depended on it, for it does, if you lose one of them or allow harm to befall them, any of them at all, it will be on your heads. You don't want to know what it is like to have Heaven's fiercest warriors as your enemies, trust me. I'll be watching you, as I will be them, don't let me down"

After one final look at his twin nephews, and one wolf dog nephew, Lucifer was gone in a breeze. Sam and Dean looked around the room, it was quiet, and that unnatural sort of quiet something always seemed after someone was thoroughly threatened. It got to the point of being awkward that Dean cleared his throat and left the room, intending on going to his own to sleep.

Sam stayed behind though, and watched as the three brothers on the couch slept themselves.

It was then that he actually saw it, their resemblance to Gabriel. The way their hair fell, in waves and curled at the tips, like Gabriel's. They had his nose, and eyes, and entire face. They could practically be spitting images of the archangel, a younger version, but a spitting image none the less. He swallowed as he turned around, but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Sam..."

Turning back, Danny was awake and staring at him, sleep still evidently pulling him under once more.

"Daddy's gonna be ok, right"

Sam swallowed again, unsure as to what he should say.

"Of course he will"

"You promise?"

Sam realized, his mouth was too dry to be able to swallow.

"I promise"

Danny seemed satisfied with his response and sunk back under with his brother. Sam turned on the little lamp on the table and flipped the big light off, walking out of the room and down the hall.

He wasn't sure what he had just done or why he'd made that promise.

A promise who couldn't keep.

* * *

**Soo? Where's Gabriel? Do his kids have any idea? Can they 'see' him? I sort of hinted at it I think (darn..) What's Lucifer gonna find out? What's Michael know? Will the people after Gabriel try and get to his kids? Will Sam be-able to make true on his promise? **


	4. Chapter 4

**SummerMistedDragon-Haha! I love that you love it!**

**Hylia'grace- Thanks for pointing that out! I'll have to get in there and change it so it reads better! I don't really have a beta, and what with school and work I tend to upload late at night and tend to miss things such as that! So thank you! Thanks, I love that you like my story! That's the reason why I added his kids into the story, well most of the reason anyway, because there is no one who can bring a family together better then kids can! **

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took sooo long to update my stories! I just updated my computer to Windows 10 and all of a sudden my mouse touch pad (on my laptop) stopped working, months later and a long freaking hour phone call with a guy who never once suggested that it was simply disabled, I am back on line and ready to start kicking! **

**And I have this like long freaking list of stories I'm going to be updating!**

**And now without any more stalling, the promised update of Pride and Joy!**

* * *

_Deep in a tomb under a great pyramid, green eyes opened slowly. Hands, gentle and firm, clasped around the chains keeping him captive, pulling as if testing their durability. When they didn't seem to want to give out, the man sighed and finally looked up to take in his surroundings. _

_The first thing he noticed was the lack of light, and whatever light there was, seemed to be flickering candle light. _

_Immediately he could determine that his left arm was broken, in three places, all ranging in severatey. He had at least a couple bruised, possibly fractured, ribs._

_And what would be a very nice shiner over his right swollen eye. _

_However, what caught him off guard, was his wings. Once golden, now a burnt amber, were practically bald. _

_"I see our prisoner had finally awoken"_

_Green eyes turned and met those of the person holding him here, his torturer, his nightmare come true. _

_Anhur stood before him, a whip in hand. _

_"It will take more then broken bones and beatings"_

_Anhur smiled a shark smile and uncoiled the whip in his hands, flicking it once, twice, and then a third across his face. _

_"Gabriel, we will break you, and you will die, but not now. No I want to be there to witness you lose __**everything**__ you hold close to your heart. When we find them, we will bring them, and you will watch them beg you to save them as I allow Petbe and Sekhmet to kill them. I am sorry to say that little Jackson and Daniel Nolan will not live to see the age of ten"_

_Gabriel, at a loss of what to say, spat at him. There was nothing he could do, it was common knowledge in the supernatural world that his children, his baby's, were his world. Gabriel would readily strip himself of his very grace and personally tear his wings out of his back if it meant that his boys would remain unharmed. _

_"If you dare touch a single hair on their heads, it will be war. Is that what you really want? I can make Egypt look like a stroll through the park on a Sunday morning"_

_"Being the sons of the messenger and the silver tongue, I do think it poetic to carve their tongues out first"_

_He was at a cross road. _

_"You will never find them!"_

_Another whip. And the Eqyptain God leaned in close to whisper in his ear, Gabriel was still for a long moment. _

_"Neith already has"_

_Gabriel struggles increased, and Anhur cackled._

* * *

In sync, both boys on the couch shot up screaming.

The sound startled the large dog laying around them causing him to wake up growling and barking. Tears were raining down in torrents on the little boys faces. Daddy was hurt. Daddy was in danger. Bad people wanted daddy to hurt.

However, their six year old minds only calculated the fear in their dream, causing them to panic. The dog they had been using as a pillow stood and jumped from the couch, slowly stalking around the room as if searching for a threat or for the reason that his pups were in such a state, and then to tear it apart with his teeth.

Jack wanted his daddy, as did his brother Danny, daddy always made the bad dreams go away. Daddy would pull them into his arms, or his bed, and let them snuggle into him so he could scare away the bad dreams. Daddy always knew how to make them feel better.

And so like any other six year old, Jack screamed for his daddy, not seeming to notice when his human voice slipped and the angelic voice that every nephilim obtained from their angelic parent possessed, which in reaction to such a scream, all the windows that had been closed the night before shattered.

And the power for around a 100 mile radius of the scream flickered.

Foot falls came running down the stairs and the lights were flipped on as the Winchesters, and Bobby, came running into to living room (or in Bobby's case, came rolling in as fast as they could) guns blazing and eyes searching for any sort of intruder. Fenris growled at them as they came close to the couch that the twins were still seated on, warning them of what would happen should they take a step closer.

After making sure that they were all alone in the house, Sam and Dean put the guns down and turned to face the two boys on the couch. Dean glared an ill-concealed glare at them, for having woken him up at one in the morning from a dream between himself and a busty beauty, and would most likely not be appropriate for the two kids to know about.

"What the hell!"

Sam, being the more compassionate of the two, got down onto their level as he tried to decipher what it was they were crying about.

"Hey, hey, whats the matter?"

Jack and Danny sat before him, hugging one another, tears falling from their swollen eyes and down their faces. Both shook their heads in sync, clearly not wanting to re-witness what they had seen by talking about it. Which was understandable, but Sam couldn't help if neither boy told him what was wrong. Slowly, he reached out to gently grab them up, but his hand froze mid air (and Dean's gun behind him cocked) as the dog growled at him from the left. Sam turned his head in the most unthreatening manner he could manage, his eyes widened at the sight as he stared down the muzzle of the large wolf dog and into his golden eyes.

Sam's eyes drifted down to its large white teeth, large white, _sharp_, teeth.

And so he retracted his hand.

"Was it a bad dream?"

His attention was back on the two kids in front of him, as they were still sobbing into each other.

Jack nodded his head slowly, his brother soon falling in sync with him. Danny took a large gasp of breath and slowly told Sam (and in essence Dean and Bobby as well) about their dream, and even the hunter had to stifle a flinch at what he heard that the little boys had dreamed of, in vivid detail. He was half tempted to brush it off as being a simple nightmare, but it was the small details that made him reconsider, there was no way that a nightmare could be that in depth in detail. And, for a moment, Sam found himself in doubt that it was actually a nightmare.

"Sammy? Sammy we want daddy, can you make daddy come?"

Sam opened his mouth, shut it, opened it, and shut it once more before he stood and turned. Grabbing Dean by the arm, Sam called over his shoulder that he would try his hardest to get their daddy to come, while at the same moment he motioned with his head for Bobby to follow.

The elder hunter nodded his head, before turning back to the little ones on his couch. Dean would find it extremely irritating as the dog merely watched with a protective eye as the elder man reached out and smoothed the youngsters hair.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate and you guys pop in a movie?"

They were still mumbling about their daddy, but both twins nodded their heads at the idea of hot chocolate and a movie. Bobby turned and began wheeling himself towards the movie shelf, freezing when one of them snapped their fingers and the television was automatically playing Finding Nemo. With a final look at the two, having already leaned back into the wolf-dog as he reclaimed his spot behind the pair, Bobby wheeled himself into the kitchen.

Motioning to keep their voices low so that the boys couldn't hear them, Bobby set about making the hot chocolate he had promised to make for them.

Dean sighed and put his gun down on the counter as he turned and leaned on the side in front of his weapon. Sam was standing next to the fridge, arms crossed over his chest. Now that they were awake, and Sam still had the mental pictures of the twins nightmare in his head, there was no way that they were going to go back to sleep tonight.

"So..They had a bad dream then?"

Sam nodded but his nod soon turned into a shake. There was no way that they had simply dreamed that, it was too much for the mind of a six year old, even if they were half archangel, to come up with on its own.

"That's just it Dean, I don't think that their dream was actually a _dream _at all"

Dean frowned and crossed his own arms across his chest. Bobby was oddly silent, finding that making hot chocolate was a much more difficult task then it had ever been before.

"If it wasn't a dream, then what was it?"

"I don't know, but ti was too in depth, too graphic for the mind of a six year old to come up with on their own. I'm not sure what it was, but that was no dream"

Bobby turned around, two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his lap, and gave them both thoughtful looks. It seemed as if he knew something that neither Winchester did.

"I was thinking, remember what Lucifer had said? About them being connected to Gabriel?"

Dean nodded, much like Sam, his hand coming off his arm to raise as he said "Yah, what about it?"

Bobby gave the elder Winchester a look, but continued on with his train of thought. Maybe, he thought, he was on to something.

"He had also said that they could have visions, premonitions even."

Sam nodded seeming to understand where Bobby was going with his statement and thought process.

"So, what let me see if I'm getting what I think you saying, Jack and Danny are connected to Gabriel because they are his sons, and being connected, they can see what is happening to him?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying, and by the sound of things, it looks like they just saw their daddy being tortured."

They were cut off by a wall of flame, a screech from the twins, and a large dangerous bark from the wolf-dog.

* * *

Lucifer appeared in the garden next to his brother Michael.

The eldest of Gods Archangels spared his younger brother a look as a welcome.

"Lucifer, what news have you found?"

It had been weeks since Gabriel had fallen under the radar, Heaven and Hell both crossing the earths and skies once, twice, three times in search of the missing archangel. But with no such luck.

"They can no longer hear him"

That got Michael's attention. It was very much in Gabriel's nature to cut himself off from his brothers, to ignore them and force ignorance upon them in return, but it was very unlike him to cut himself off from his children.

Especially his youngest. For they were his world, he reason for continued existence.

"How do you know this?"

Lucifer did not need to meet his gaze to know that Michael was staring at him, expectant, hoping for news that everyone had been longing to share since the day this entire thing had started, since Racheal had returned with both Gabriel's boys bundled in a large green blanket and a written message for his brothers. Since the day the twins had been put in their uncles care and separated from their fathers side.

"They told me"

There it was, the rock hitting bottom. The bomb exploding, and even though it was expected it was still very painful.

Lucifer met Michael's gaze and together they agreed on the same thing. This was an act of war.

"Then this changes everything"

For Gabriel to be cut off from his twin sons was terrifying, for the only reason he would do so was if something bad was happening and he did not want to scare them, or even worse, someone had cut the off forcibly. Michael's eyes widened, Lucifer looked confused as to why for a moment, but the elder had just had a thought, a very bad thought that would be more harm the good (and unknowingly the same thought Bobby Singer had just had down on Earth) but it took a moment and soon Lucifer understood what was going on.

The twins still had their vision.

Being cut off from Gabriel meant mostly that they could no longer hear him, but they could still see him, and whatever was happening to him. That was the only part of the connection between the Father and Sons that only Gabriel himself could break, and if he didn't (or if he weren't able to do so) then the boys would be able to witness anything that Gabriel was dealt.

Just as he was about to say something more, the doors to the gardens slammed open and Joshua came running towards them.

Panic written all across his face.

* * *

They barely missed a blast of flames as Sam and Dean dove down onto the floor. Bobby throwing the mugs at the flickering fire, hot chocolate forgotten.

Someone was screaming again, loudly and pitifully, and there was no doubts in any of their minds that it was one or both of the twins. Something had frightened them horribly, and had caused them to panic.

And as a result, started this flame war.

Sams eyes widened as a ball of fire made a beeline for him, no where to go in order to avoid it, he shut his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for the impact and pain that was sure to follow.

But it never came.

Slowly he cracked an eye lid, and then the other, and what he saw made him let out a large breath he had not known he was holding. There in front of him stood Lucifer, his hand stretched out in front of him, the ball of flame licking his fingers but frozen in mid air. With a flick of his hand the fire dispersed into nothingness. Looking down, Satan smirked at the sight of two Winchesters laying on the floor, before his sighed and held a hand out for Sam to take in order from him to help the taller hunter get to his feet.

Dean could get up on his own accord for all Lucifer cared.

"What the hell was that!"

At that moment, Michael walked in through the door from the living room that lead to the kitchen, both boys sleeping soundly on his shoulders.

"That was them, panicking"

* * *

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes again, he wasn't sure when he had passed out, but now that he was awake he was able to think.

He frowned and his heart twisted, he had heard Jacks scream. It broke his heart that his baby was so scared and there was nothing he could do to comfort the squirt. He wanted nothing more then to pull the kid into his arms, along with his twin, and rock them back and forth and sooth the scarys away.

But then, he also knew the cause of most of that pain and fright. He didn't need to be a genius to know that they had seen _it_. And no matter how much he would regret it and hated to even think of doing so, he could not allow his kiddos to witness that. To witness torture.

Ever.

And, so, heaving a breath, Gabriel closed his eyes a muttered under his breath a spell.

A spell that would permanently break the connection between himself and his sons.

"No!"

The door to his cell slammed open and Anhur stormed in, followed quickly by Neith.

"Shut him up! Shut him up Anhur! If he breaks the connection between him and them, then we will lose our only way of finding them!"

Gabriel had just muttered the last of the spell when a spear shot into his wing joint, breaking it straight through, and agony clouded darkness took over once more.

All he could do now was hope that the spell did what he had intended for it to do.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Is the connection that the twins have with Gabriel really severed? Could Jack and Danny be the only way to truly find Gabriel? How do the Egyptians know where they are? Will the twins be attacked?**


End file.
